O Sagrado Selvagem (Roger Bastide)
Roger Bastide - "Le sacré Sauvage" In: Le Sacré Sauvage et autres essais. Payot, Paris, 1975. 1 Tradução de Rita Amaral É verdade que Nietzsche proclamou a morte dos deuses; entretanto Foucault proclama a morte do homem (o que é lógico , o homem não se constituindo enquanto homem senão por sua relação com os deuses). É verdade também que o cristianismo, e o Islã em certa medida, entraram em crise. É verdade, enfim, que os sociólogos nos martelam os ouvidos, há algumas décadas, com seus processos de "secularização" (sem se dar conta, no entanto, de que só fazem retomar Hubert Spencer e seus processos de diferenciação social: o religioso tende a se purificar de toda contaminação com aquilo que não é ele ). Mas a morte dos deuses instituídos entranha o desaparecimento da experiência instituinte do Sagrado à procura de novas formas onde se encarnar? A crise das organizações religiosas não provém de uma não-adequação, cruelmente sentida, entre as exigências da experiência religiosa pessoal e os quadros institucionais nos quais se quis moldá-la visando, muitas vezes, retirar-lhe sua potência explosiva, considerada como perigosa para a ordem social? Enfim, não se assiste hoje a uma nova busca apaixonada do sagrado entre os jovens - como se nossos contemporâneos, após um longo período de desenvolvimento do ateísmo, ou apenas de abandono à indiferença, se dessem novamente conta da existência, neles, de um vazio espiritual a preencher, e constatassem, a partir desse sentimento de vazio, que uma personalidade que não se enraizasse em algum tipo de entusiasmo sagrado seria, em definitivo, apenas uma personalidade castrada disto que constitui uma dimensão antropológica universal e constante para todo homem vivo: a dimensão religiosa? Este sagrado, porém, que se vê novamente aparecer, na cultura e na sociedade de hoje, se quer um sagrado selvagem. Ele procura, por vezes, seus modelos, nos transes coletivos das populações ditas primitivas, nos cultos de possessão que o cinema, a televisão e o teatro negro popularizaram. Não, certamente, para copiá-las, já que por definição um sagrado selvagem é criação pura e não repetição - ele se situa no domínio da imaginação, não no da memória - mas para extrair, absorver mesmo isto que nós podemos chamar de uma pedagogia da selvageria. André Gide, cansado de nossa civilização mecânica, artificial, racional, pedia já, há alguns anos, em suas preces, uma nova invasão dos Bárbaros, que destruísse nosso mundo e lhe desse uma chance de alteridade; estes bárbaros não vieram. Então, os jovens os recriaram - mas se inspirando mesmo nos cultos extáticos, violentos e sangrentos como se definiam aos olhos de alguns historiadores. Aqui estão os dois pilares desta conferência: o sagrado selvagem das sociedades tradicionais e o sagrado selvagem de nossa civilização ocidental. Dois pilares que nos permitirão colocar, não propriamente o problema das relações entre a natureza e a cultura, nem aquele que lhe é vizinho, as relações entre a psicanálise e a sociologia, mas aquele - puramente sociológico - da domesticação do sagrado; as sociedades tradicionais se "dedicam", como tentaremos demonstrar, a passar do sagrado selvagem ao sagrado domesticado - nossa sociedade, ao contrário, a desagregar, o sagrado domesticado para fazer brotar, ou baixar, o sagrado selvagem em toda a sua fúria. Durkheim, pondo a origem da religião nos estados de efervescência coletiva, é em parte responsável pelo erro que se comete definindo os transes primitivos como pura efervescência. Mas basta reler "As formas elementares da vida religiosa" para perceber que os exemplos que ele dá em favor de sua tese se voltam contra ele, porque o transe só aparece em certos indivíduos, ele começa e termina em hora fixa, ele se desenrola segundo um cenário dado de antemão e que não muda de uma cerimônia para outra; ele só faz representar na terra o que se passou outrora no mundo do sonho; quando há orgia, o que é raro, a orgia, ela mesma, obedece a regras estritas. Porém, mais que Durkheim, certamente são os exploradores, os viajantes e os missionários os responsáveis por esta imagem de selvageria no encontro extático dos homens e dos deuses - sobretudo quando estes viajantes eram médicos ou ainda mais: psiquiatras, porque eles chegaram de um mundo "outro" com seus preconceitos de ocidentais, que desconfiam da linguagem do corpo - com seu cristianismo mais ou menos maniqueísta, que os impele a identificar os deuses e os demônios e a ver, consequentemente, nos cultos de possessão, um fenômeno análogo àquele dos possessos da Idade Média, pela legião de Satã - com uma educação médica que não lhes havia feito perceber senão crises de histeria e que, desse modo, não podiam pensar o transe senão através da única categoria que a clínica lhes havia revelado na Europa ou nos Estados Unidos. Ora, o transe dos assim ditos "primitivos" é o contrário mesmo do desprendimento corporal, do abandono às pulsões inconscientes, da crise histérica. É um jogo litúrgico - que se aproxima mais, no fundo, da representação teatral que das grandes crises de nossos asilos psiquiátricos. Porque ele é, do começo ao fim, controlado pela sociedade - porque ele preenche uma função social, a de estabelecer entre os deuses e os homens uma comunicação que permite a estes deuses descer novamente à terra para o bem da comunidade - porque ele constitui, para um número muito grande de religiões, um fenômeno normal, culturalmente instituído e dirigido - como posso dizer? - normal, obrigatório e sancionado . O que sempre me impressionou, pessoalmente, tanto na África quanto nas Américas negras, é justamente este conjunto de regras e de controles e nós só daremos aqui alguns exemplos: quando uma mulher está de luto, ou menstruada, ou mesmo se teve um pouco antes relações sexuais, por mais que ela tenha sido dedicada a uma divindade e assista à cerimônia ela não cai em transe - quando os tambores que ritimam a cerimônia não "comeram", ou seja, receberam o sangue sacrificial, que lhes permite chamar os deuses, as danças podem continuar por horas "a fio", que o fenômeno da possessão não se produz - longe de dar uma imagem de caos, de violência ou de distúrbio muscular, o transe toma freqüentemente uma forma calma, tão calma que desafio qualquer observador não habituado a afirmar que uma das dançantes esta "possuída". E entretanto os yoruba da Nigéria reconhecem num tremor imperceptível de ombros, nas pálpebras que se fecham, que um deus desceu e páram imediatamente a cerimônia, porque basta que o deus esteja presente (a mulher ficará neste transe doce uma semana) para poder abençoar as colheitas e os habitantes da aldeia, para fazer cair a chuva ou acabar com uma epidemia; é inútil fazer vir outros e multiplicar o êxtase. Eu consagrei muitos livros ou artigos a este controle para precisar insistir nisso hoje, onde nós só queremos falar do transe selvagem. O que nos interessa é mostrar que o transe selvagem existe tanto entre os africanos como afro-americanos de hoje, mas que ele é, assim que se manifesta, reinserido pela sociedade para ser domesticado por ela e utilizado em seu proveito. Antes, porém, existe uma confusão a evitar; aquela entre o transe selvagem propriamente dito e o transe violento. Uma vez que a possessão consiste em ser habitado por uma divindade e em representar esta divindade - ou seja, consiste numa mudança de personalidade (os africanos dizem que uma parte de nossa alma é então expulsa para ser substituída pelo deus ), é evidente que se se é possuído por um deus guerreiro ou mau, a crise que se exprimirá será violenta e com desencadeamento muscular, enquanto que se se é possuído por um deus do amor, da água doce ou da chuva benfazeja, a crise que se exprimirá será, pelo contrário, calma. A violência não é selvageria, e talvez o erro de certas descrições provenha da confusão entre estes dois conceitos. Mas o transe selvagem existe ainda assim porque é preciso passar por ele para que se possa, em seguida, domesticá-lo. Existem, com efeito, dois casos a considerar para entrar numa confraria de possuídos. Ou seja, alguém é uma pessoa normal, mas que é chamada, devido ao seu pertencimento a um clã ou família determinada, a se tornar uma sacerdotisa; nesse caso é preciso primeiro "quebrar" seu eu para torná-la acessível ao transe. Isso se consegue com um banho de folhas, quer dizer, droga-se a candidata e se incutem nela reflexos condicionados, permitindo-lhe cair em transe à audição de alguns leitmotivs musicais, o tempo que dure o efeito destas drogas. Se trata de uma pessoa que já tenha apresentado perturbações psicóticas ou psicossomáticas, a primeira crise é de natureza puramente fisiológica : ela é considerada pelo coletividade como o signo de um chamado divino; a pessoa é dita então justamente possuída por um deus "selvagem", e o ritual da iniciação, ao qual ela será submetida imediatamente depois, consiste, segundo a expressão bem significativa dos afro-americanos, em "batizar" o deus selvagem - o que quer dizer, sociologicamente falando, domesticá-lo. O que definirá, portanto, as sociedades tradicionais por relação à nossa sociedade ocidental, não será tanto a não-existência do sagrado selvagem, quanto o esforço para submetê-lo a um controle da coletividade desde que se faça perceber; a necessidade deste controle responde a todo um conjunto de razões que são de ordem social tanto quanto religiosa. A primeira razão, é que este sagrado selvagem não é interpretado como uma crise de loucura, mas como um chamado divino. Ora, é inútil insistir sobre esse ponto bem conhecido : todo ritual é comemoração de um mito. É o mito que o funda, que o estrutura e que o explica. Como diz Van der Leeuw; "A vida primitiva é uma vida representativa. Agir de modo primitivo, é reexecutar o ato original ...Enquanto o homem moderno pensa que pode se arvorar, mais ou menos, em criador criando o mundo, o homem primitivo, ele, sabe que não pode senão repetir". A iniciação tem justamente por mote manipular a tendência ao transe do candidato para "construir" no seu corpo um certo número de gestos estereotipados, que são ditados pelos mitos e que aparecerão cada vez que este indivíduo for "montado" por seu deus. Será muito longo insistir sobre o conjunto de seqüências que vão condicionar esta futura representação de papel. Digamos apenas que os sacerdotes que dirigem a iniciação são sensíveis aos perigos que ameaçam o equilíbrio psicológico do indivíduo e que temem, muito mais do que se suspeita, a aparição de crises selvagens incontroláveis. Desse modo, desde o banho de folha, se as plantas do tipo alucinógeno se revelarem muito fortes para a constituição de uma determinada pessoa, eles lhe temperam logo o efeito pelo recurso às plantas calmantes. Desse modo ainda, no curso da iniciação existe uma cerimônia dita "dar de comer à cabeça" que tem por finalidade fortificar a cabeça do candidato e impedir que a futura descida de uma divindade nela provoque, porque sua cabeça seria muito fraca para suportá-la, uma crise muito violenta. A segunda razão é a importância do sentimento de vergonha nas sociedades não cristianizadas (o cristianismo substituindo o sentimento de culpabilidade, que é interior, ao sentimento da vergonha, que é uma resposta sociológica ao olhar do outro). Não é de bom tom, na África, ter transes violentos, sobretudo se se pertence a uma classe aristocrática; não é de bom tom, para uma mulher em crise, se despir; ela deve, mesmo no mais profundo de seu transe, respeitar as regras do pudor; não é de bom tom cometer excentricidades e não representar, seguindo escrupulosamente o mito, o papel que lhe é devido; existe em toda cerimônia - mesmo a mais frenética (aos olhos dos brancos) - indivíduos que não podem entrar em transe, como os músicos, porque isto introduziria a desordem na harmonia das danças extáticas. No Brasil, é uma impolidez, quando se visita um candomblé ao qual você não pertence, cair em transe quando se executam as cantigas do seu deus. E se isto acontece, é extremamente mal visto e objeto de reprovações manifestas. No Brasil igualmente, quando no curso de uma cerimônia, o que acontece às vezes, um deus não chamado se manifesta, o que arrisca a perturbar a seqüência obrigatória dos gestos rituais, o babalorixá ou a ialorixá intervém imediatamente para expulsar o intruso. Logo, o comportamento de transe segue, como todos os outros comportamentos, as leis das boas maneiras. A crise selvagem não é aceita, porque ela não pode, por definição, obedecer a este código superior do permitido e não permitido, ao qual as sociedades tradicionais atentam particularmente porque toda ordem social é constituída sobre o respeito a esse código. A sociedade e a religião jogam, portanto, igualmente, visando transformar o espontâneo em institucional. Mas naturalmente, e é este o ponto que nos interessa aqui, cada vez que o controle da coletividade relaxar, por uma razão ou outra, aquilo que pode haver de selvageria latente no transe fará rachar sua túnica institucional. E já que nós distinguimos dois modos de controle (que se juntam, além disso um ao outro) aquele da instituição religiosa e o do código de boas maneiras, distinguiremos, da mesma forma, dois fatores de retorno ao sagrado selvagem; um que tenderá a um enfraquecimento da instituição religiosa tradicional e outro que tenderá à passagem de uma sociedade orgânica (para empregar o jargão dos sociólogos) a uma sociedade anômica. O Brasil nos oferece excelentes ilustrações desse duplo processo de regressão. A religião africana, centrada no transe, se reconstituiu, efetivamente, entre os escravos e entre seus descendentes, mas esta religião africana ficou submissa à pressão da sociedade global, às forças de secularização que caracterizam a vida urbana e a industrialização. Ela resistiu apesar de tudo, mas nas grandes metrópoles como Rio de Janeiro, deixou-se aculturar pelo catolicismo ou espiritismo dos brancos; ela se ligou, na defesa de classes marginalizadas, a uma outra religião popular: a dos índios, para dar nascimento a um culto sincrético: a macumba. Ora, a força de controle e domesticação de uma religião sincrética é evidentemente menos forte que a de uma religião não sincrética, porque partilhada entre muitas postulações diferentes, muitas vezes mesmo contraditórias. Através dessas fissuras do controle, outras motivações aparecem e um outro Desejo se inscreve no transe, que não é forçosamente religioso, mas que utiliza os símbolos religiosos para mascarar outras preocupações. Na macumba vemos o transe domesticado do candomblé, sustentado pelo ritmo dos tambores e terminando em beleza tornar-se mais e mais violento, até tomar, muitas vezes, formas histeróides: rolar na terra, gritar, debater-se furiosamente - e o espasmo substituir o gesto estereotipado. O controle relaxou. Não cessou completamente. Porque devemos fazer uma primeira distinção: a possessão pelo espírito de Velhos Africanos e a possessão pelos espíritos dos Índios. A violência só aparece na segunda e se ela não aparece senão na segunda é que as representações que o brasileiro se faz do negro e do índio regem ainda inconscientemente o desenrolar do transe. O brasileiro, efetivamente, considera o negro como fundamentalmente bom; ele concebeu, no tempo da escravidão, uma ideologia do negro da mesma natureza daquela que deu, nos Estados Unidos, a imagem do Pai Tomás; ele jogou no esquecimento coletivo o negro mulato ou rebelde para só guardar o negro submisso, respeitoso, amando seu senhor e se devotando a ele, como um velho cão, muitas vezes surrado, sempre contente. A possessão por espíritos africanos reflete a persistência desse estereótipo. O índio, ao contrário, não aceitou a escravidão (pelo menos diz-se, por que houve uma escravidão índia e das mais importantes; mas não é o que realmente se passou que nos interessa: são as idéias que se faz disso), ele lutou contra o branco; foi vencido, sem dúvida, mas guardou toda sua altivez de homem livre; e é esta altivez de homem livre, guerreiro, valoroso, que o transe por espíritos índios reflete: a violência não é portanto, o ponto de partida, expressão da selvageria, mas expressão de um estereótipo étnico; apenas, a selvageria vai utilizar o estereótipo para melhor fluir. Como no sonho, tal como Freud o analisa, as pulsões do "aqui" (ou do "eu") se disfarçam para poder passar impunemente pela censura, na macumba o transe selvagem reprimido se autoriza da barbárie do índio para exprimir, contra a cultura branca, uma contra-cultura em formação ou uma anti-sociedade. E tem mais. Entre os deuses africanos que descem na macumba, um toma importância considerável: Exu. Exu é uma divindade (ou quase divindade) yoruba; mas entre os yoruba da África como nos candomblés do nordeste do Brasil, Exu é antes de tudo portador dos pedidos dos homens aos deuses tanto como o portador do discurso dos deuses aos homens. É uma divindade intermediária, mensageiro divino e não se pode definí-lo melhor que comparando-o a Mercúrio da mitologia grega. E, porque não há transe de Exu, se Exu tem vontade ( o que pode acontecer, se bem que a coisa me pareça muito rara) de possuir uma pessoa, ele não pode fazê-lo senão por divindade interposta, por Ogum , que é seu irmão, e não diretamente. Mas Exu apresenta também um outro caráter, como também Mercúrio criança: ele é "trickster"; ele adora pregar peças nos humanos, é vingativo, ele pune secretamente quem não lhe rende homenagem. Tem-se, portanto, medo dele. São esses dois traços que fazem com que no sincretismo católico-africano Exu seja às vezes identificado com São Pedro, que tem a chave do Paraíso, ou seja, que é intermediário entre o reino celeste e o reino terrestre - ou com o diabo, que define então seu aspecto "trickster" e vingativo. E, bem, na macumba Exu primeiramente é considerado como o chefe dos demônios e não como mensageiro do divino; é seu aspecto sombrio que domina; em segundo lugar, contrariamente à ortodoxia africana, ele desce no corpo dos homens para provocar transe entre eles. Estes transes tomam um caráter demoníaco. Ora, nós vimos, desde a época em que Arthur Ramos estudou as primeiras macumbas até hoje, o lugar destes transes demoníacos se tornou mais e mais preponderante; toda cerimônia comporta pelo menos 3 partes: o apelo aos Exus, o apelo aos pretos-Velhos, o chamado aos espíritos ameríndios. Portanto duas seqüências de transes violentos para uma apenas de transe doce. Quer dizer que o declínio que podemos acompanhar na evolução e transformações das religiões africanas no Brasil é o declínio que vai do sagrado domesticado para um sagrado mais e mais selvagem. Por quê ? É aqui que outros fatores intervêm e que nós devemos juntar o enfraquecimento do controle religioso, pela lenta perda dos mitos originais e a mistura de religiões, o enfraquecimento do controle da sociedade global pela seqüência de profundas mudanças desta sociedade com a passagem de uma sociedade rural e pré-industrial a uma sociedade urbana e industrializada. A abolição do trabalho servil não foi precedida por uma educação prévia da liberdade para escravos; estes refluíram de plantações nas cidades onde se chocavam, no mercado de trabalho, seja com mulatos libertos que já ocupavam o estrato do pequeno artesanato, seja com os migrantes europeus, que forneceram os primeiros elementos do novo proletariado industrial. Também, se fizermos exceção das mulheres que puderam encontrar trabalho na domesticidade, os negros se encontraram marginalizados na sociedade de classes em formação. Marginalizados profissionalmente, porque foram finalmente jogados nas ocupações mais duras e menos pagas, em particular a construção, ou no semi-desemprego (ou sub-emprego); marginalizados ecologicamente, porque eles foram viver nos "subúrbios" (favelas do Rio de Janeiro, casebres e porões úmidos de São Paulo); marginalizados enfim socialmente porque muitos entre eles não encontraram outra solução para sobreviver que os pequenos furtos, o proxenetismo de baixa categoria, a vagabundagem com seu acompanhamento, a mendicância e, nas horas de grande aflição, a bebedeira. Neste estado de anomia, as confrarias religiosas afro-americanas puderam lhes servir de ponto de segurança mas, nelas, entretanto, eles deviam forçosamente introduzir suas ansiedades e suas frustrações, o que devia determinar, finalmente, a explosão desses cultos enquanto institucionalização do sagrado. A situação melhorou depois. E a esta melhora corresponde a passagem da macumba a uma nova forma religiosa: o espiritismo de Umbanda. Eu já contei em outro lugar esta história. Mas a situação não melhorou, entretanto, ao ponto de fazer desaparecer inteiramente o sub-proletariado dos subúrbios, o capitalismo brasileiro necessitando para ser concorrencial, de uma reserva permanente de sub-empregados. Ao contrário, esta melhora só podia fazer nascer, neste sub-proletariado, novas aspirações, impossíveis de realizar - o sonho de uma vida melhor, que permanecia utópica. Isso só fazia, consequentemente, multiplicar as frustrações, as tensões psicológicas, as revoltas abortadas. A macumba continuou, portanto, a existir ao lado do Espiritismo de Umbanda, e enquanto este último tendia a exprimir valores de uma pequena classe média em formação, a macumba regressava, paralela e simultaneamente, da religião para a magia negra, do sagrado domesticado ao sagrado enlouquecido, ou ao sagrado-rebelião. Ao sagrado enlouquecido primeiro porque, quando as tensões são muito fortes e a sociedade não pode lhes fornecer uma saída, elas não podem encontrar outras soluções senão a explosão selvagem que extravasa a energia numa breve crise de quase loucura. O transe religioso oferece, assim, às frustrações tornadas insuportáveis, o lugar de sua superação. É o aspecto que os psiquiatras ou os antropólogos brasileiros melhor expressaram, dando às religiões afro-brasileiras uma função catártica. Mas elas têm, também, uma outra função; aquela que Balandier bem demonstrou para os messianismos africanos da época colonial: quando a revolta política é impossível, ela se dá, para exprimir-se, um caráter religioso. O religioso torna-se, então, o símbolo de uma contestação. É talvez o que acontece também na macumba e o transe violento, que constitui o centro de sua cerimônia. O transe, com efeito, é um meio de extrair da sociedade presente "outra" que pode ser o contra-pé desta sociedade presente. Ele não pode, sem dúvida, sê-lo sempre, porque os caminhos do imaginário são múltiplos. A sociedade "outra" dos candomblés tradicionais é uma sociedade onde humildes vendedoras ambulantes e domésticas de grandes casas, representam o papel de deuses e heróis. Estamos, agora, no nível dos "Bonnes" de Genet, onde o assassinato da senhora branca só se efetua oniricamente. Mas a macumba, privilegiando, em detrimento das divindades africanas, os índios que souberam guardar sua liberdade lutando contra aqueles que os queriam dominar e explorar, e entre as divindades africanas privilegiando Exu, transformando a significação de deus intermediador em um anjo da rebelião, permitiria à revolta do sub-proletariado descobrir uma via onde o desejo de uma sociedade "outra", impossível de realizar politicamente porque não estruturada e não pensada conceitualmente, poderia assim mesmo se exprimir, senão em um discurso coerente e construtivo, ao menos em gritos desarticulados, em gestos sem significação, logo em puro desencadeamento de selvageria. Se insistimos nestes fenômenos de des-dosmesticação do transe, no interior dos cultos afro-brasileiros (e teríamos podido dar outros exemplos, no período da colonização africana; o filme de Jean Rouch, "Os deuses loucos", poderia aqui nos servir de ponto de partida), é que nós iremos justamente encontrar no sagrado selvagem de nossa civilização ocidental, as mesmas causas em jogo: a crise das instituições religiosas e a anomia social. Quer aceitemos ou não o ponto de vista de Durkheim sobre os estados de efervescência social onde surgiria a religião, um fato é certo: é que estes estados de efervescência não são duráveis - eles são esgotáveis, escreve Durkheim. Há, portanto, em seguida, uma recaída do fervor sociológico; a religião se desenvolve a partir dessa "recaída" como instituição de gestão da experiência do sagrado. Esta "administração" do sagrado pela igreja tem um valor positivo, certamente: ela permite sua continuação sob forma de uma comemoração, e como uma lembrança ensurdecida - mas, por outro lado, a instituição se volta contra o vivido, para aprisioná-lo atrás das grades de seus dogmas ou de sua liturgia burocratizada, de modo que ele não desperte mais, em inovações perigosas, em um outro discurso além do único discurso aceito pela ortodoxia, ou não se exalte na desmedidamente. Toda Igreja constituída tem, sem dúvida, seus místicos, mas ela desconfia deles, ela lhes delega seus confessores e seus diretores para dirigir, canalizar, controlar seus estados extáticos, quando ela não os prende em algum convento que seus gritos de amor perdido não possam perfurar. A sociedade em torno desse bloco, que quer manter um passado revolto, no entanto, muda. Donde os despertares, os movimentos de reformas, as heresias, os messianismos e os milenarismos, para tentar lutar contra o descolamento crescente entre as infra-estruturas móveis e as superestruturas conservadoras. Donde todos esses "deuses sonhados" de que fala excelentemente Henri Desroche e todos estes delírios místicos que abalam a intervalos regulares o equilíbrio das igrejas. Por que Deus, que já falou outrora aos homens, teria se tornado subitamente mudo e não teria mais mensagens a transmitir à humanidade sofredora? Os católicos sonham, com e após Joaquim de Flore com um reino do Espírito-Santo que substituiria aqueles da lei e da graça, que fizeram seu tempo. Os protestantes, com o pentecostalismo, substituem a religião do livro pela de inspiração divina. Os revolucionários tentem ler, nas mudanças da sociedade, o discurso ininterrupto do Senhor da história. E certamente, estes despertares, que podem se acabar em danças, estes messianismos que podem se acabar em transes, esses pentecostalismos que inventam novas línguas extáticas, não rompem inteiramente com o passado; trata-se de uma descontinuidade contínua mais que de ruptura propriamente dita; entretanto, nos estamos, com o advento desses novos deuses sonhados, muito próximos, já, da busca desse sagrado selvagem que vai fazer, nós veremos, repentinamente irrupção hoje, após todos esse sagrados revoltados ou todos estes sagrados oníricos. Porque estes sagrados revoltados desembocam em utopias, em construções da razão, em programas planificados de transformação da sociedade: o Novo cristianismo de São Simão em uma Republica de Produtores - a religião harmoniosa de Charles Fourier em um Novo Mundo industrial - o verdadeiro cristianismo de Etiénne Cabet em um comunismo messiânico. Porque, igualmente, todos esses sagrados oníricos no fim das contas acabaram em heresias, ou seja, em igrejas paralelas, portanto em instituições; caos, sem dúvida, na origem de sentidos desregrados, sentimentos liberados, imaginação desenfreada, mas caos que acaba por se dar normas, como se houvesse uma lógica no excesso que não seria possível não respeitar, e que arrasta atrás dela, na liturgia e dogmática das novas seitas inventadas, abas inteiras da memória coletiva, palavras de profetas, parábolas de Jesus, vide os apocalipses proibidos. A heresia pode aparecer como uma contra-religião, mas inverter uma religião não é, ainda, segui-la? Entretanto, através dessas crises, a instituição religiosa parece bem atingida; ela se enfraquece de vez em quando, malgrado seus esforços para se reformar, responder aos críticos, exorcizar os pesadelos e encontrar um novo equilíbrio com a sociedade em mudanças. Equilíbrio cada vez mais precário e que faz, como eu disse no começo, vaticinar a morte de Deus. A industrialização, desenvolvendo o pensamento racionalista - a urbanização, quebrando a solidariedade comunitária - a escola laica, colocando a religião entre parêntesis - a sociedade de consumo enfim, apoiando-se na propaganda insidiosa dos mass media, canalizando as aspirações dos homens para os bens materiais, retiram destas igrejas rasgadas porções cada vez maiores de fiéis. Mas a morte de Deus não é necessariamente a morte do sagrado, se é verdade que a experiência do sagrado constitui uma dimensão necessária do homem. À medida que a igreja perde seus fiéis, vê-se pulular, em particular nas grandes metrópoles, as pequenas seitas esotéricas, os consultórios de astrólogos, clínicas de novos "curadores". Espécies de compromisso entre o racionalismo, que constitui o ideal de nossa nova sociedade planificadora, e a necessidade de religião, porque o esoterismo se funda sobre sistemas de idéias simbólicas bem ligadas - a astrologia tem caráter matemático que afirma nosso pensamento - os "curandeiros" opõem ao empirismo dos médicos uma teoria terapêutica utilizando a linguagem dos físicos: ondas, fluidos, átomos. Pode-se, desse modo, deixar-se guiar pela religião sem temor, já que essa religião se exprime, aparentemente, na linguagem mesma da ciência. Este compromisso entre o racionalismo todo poderoso e a aspiração subjacente a uma experiência "outra" só pode ser, entretanto, uma solução efêmera. Um momento virá forçosamente - e parece que esse momento chegou para nossa civilização ocidental - onde a aspiração subjacente acaba por se desprender da "canga" da razão para inventar novos deuses de homens. Logo, a crise do instituído, ou seja das igrejas, não entranha em sua continuação uma crise do instituinte, quer dizer, da efervescência de corpos e corações, da buscada experimentação da dinâmica do sagrado. Apenas, as jovens gerações querem permanecer no fervor do instituinte sem ir até a constituição de novos instituídos, que o cristalizariam logo e o mineralizariam em novas instituições, de idéias sistematizadas, gestos estereotipados, de festa regulada e incessantemente recomeçada. Eis porque o sagrado de hoje se quer um sagrado selvagem contra o Sagrado domesticado das Igrejas. Tal é o primeiro movimento que conduz, a partir das instituições religiosas históricas, até a selvageria do transe instituinte. Mas há, paralelamente um segundo movimento que devemos seguir, agora, que nos fará igualmente "desmanchar" a necessidade de um novo sagrado: é o movimento de natureza mais sociológica, que resulta da anomia social a qual, malgrado todos os esforços dos governos, apesar de todas as ideologias políticas que se ofereceram aos jovens no mercado de idéias, nós não chegamos a produzir - porque a solução dos problemas da anomia só pode ser encontrada num além de idéias, a menos bem entendido que o político, o que é freqüente hoje, seja só uma simples máscara que dissimule o baixo do rosto coberto de um messianismo sem nome; apenas na medida em que seja assim, nós encontramos até na política o fervor do Sagrado instituinte. "A imaginação no poder", gritava-se em maio de 1968, e não: "a razão no poder". A imaginação, quer dizer, o fervor instituinte. E não a razão, ou seja, novos sistemas de leis como remédio à anomia; recusa de todo instituído. Simples variação, vê-se, sobre o tema desta conferência e que um estruturalismo do tipo Lévi-Strauss poderia facilmente inserir num mesmo grupo de transformações, que eu chamaria aquele de "selvageria". Nós não temos que refazer um quadro da anomia, tantas vezes apresentado, mas que sublinhar apenas os fatores que puderam agir sobre os indivíduos para impeli-los à novas formas de transe. Há, primeiramente, a passagem da comunidade, com seus caracteres mais igualitários, sua solidariedade mais íntima, a homogeneidade relativa de suas crenças e seus valores, à sociedade que distende as ligações, aprofunda os vazios, a solidão dos homens, perdidos na massa indiferente. A família nuclear, que ajudou durante muito tempo o homem a levar mais facilmente este fardo de isolamento, sofre uma crise, onde a concorrência entre os sexos substitui sua complementaridade, não tanto (como se repetiu) porque os jovens se revoltaram contra seus mais velhos, mas antes porque eles se sentiam abandonados por seus pais. Há, em seguida, a ruptura do mundo mecânico, artificial, de máquinas e casas de concreto armado e do mundo vivo; as árvores mesmo são domesticadas nas grandes aglomerações, a evasão das férias com seu fluxo massivo de machos transpirantes e fêmeas nervosas, termina nos cenários organizados, nas festas planejadas, o casamento do homem com o céu, a água, as plantas, os pássaros não é mais possível; é preciso se contentar com relações frágeis, no nível dos momentos, em qualquer hotel de passagem, dito de campanha. Enfim, como Max Weber demonstrou, toda nossa cultura é uma cultura da razão, da ciência, do progresso que não deixa nenhum domínio de nossa vida fora de seu campo, nenhuma gratuidade possível: ora as regras da razão, se são imperativas, postulam a adesão prévia do espírito que se submete a um certo números de valores que as justificam a nossos olhos; e estes valores podem ser contestados se a regra que se extrai deles não o podem ser. Mas se elas (as regras) são contestadas, a lei social não aparece mais, então, senão como um instrumento de opressão, como um constrangimento arbitrário, ou, se se prefere: como a última ameaça de castração dos filhos por aqueles que detêm o poder, em nome do Pai. Não é impunemente que o despertar do sagrado selvagem foi historicamente precedido pelo triunfo da filosofia do absurdo, que só fazia traduzir, numa linguagem sábia, estes traços da anomia que acabo de enumerar; a solidão do homem que vai fazê-lo buscar uma "alteridade" nova, capaz de saciar uma sede que ele não pode extinguir - a ruptura com a natureza viva, que vai despertar no fundo de seu ser a nostalgia de uma experiência cósmica - o triunfo da Razão, que só pode forjar novas cadeias, sejam elas douradas, onde vai aprisionar sua jovem liberdade, apenas nascida com a crise da adolescência. A revolta contra o instituído social faz parte, desse modo, dos mesmos fenômenos coletivos que a revolta contra o instituído religioso; é que é preciso criar um social in statu nascendi, como é preciso, sempre, criar uma religião a partir da experiência instituinte do sagrado, vivida no interior do transe original. Nestes dois casos, é o mesmo recurso ao "selvagem" entendido como o "anti-domesticado". Mas pode haver muitos tipos de transe e assim não retornamos, por um outro caminho, ao mesmo sagrado selvagem que aquele onde nós sempre chegamos, seguindo a história das igrejas? Pessoalmente, acredito nisso. Em todos os casos, as duas buscas se fundem sempre, porque o Sagrado selvagem dos religiosos ultrapassa o exotismo dos sonhos do imaginário ou expressões corporais desencadeados para se tornar um combate político - porque de seu lado social vivido in statu nascendi nas diversas experiências comunitárias que se multiplicam em nossos dias, transcende rápido o retorno à grande família camponesa, à economia de auto-subsistência, ou à promiscuidade sexual, para buscar, além, um fundamento espiritual que enraíze, ele também, à sua, vez o sagrado instituinte. "Nem Marx nem Jesus", proclamavam eles. O slogan é significativo dessa ligação, ou desta confusão de domínios. É preciso analisar este sagrado selvagem tal como ele se manifesta hoje. É curioso notar que ele busca muitas vezes, para instituir-se, os modelos das sociedades arcaicas. Por exemplo nos cultos de possessão, onde não se sabe por quem se é possuído, já que o deus imaginado que se agita em seu ser não tem nome. Os haitianos que trouxeram o Vodu a Paris viram bem os espectadores parisienses, durante o curso de suas cerimônias, tomados por "saltos" selvagens que os faziam cair no chão. Sabe-se a importância tomada pelas drogas na juventude de hoje, como elas estavam na base de certas iniciações religiosas; o ponto de partida é o mesmo nos dois casos; trata-se de estilhaçar a personalidade antiga, aquela que foi modelada pela sociedade, mas nos rituais de iniciação dedica-se, logo após, a criar, construindo-lhe todo um conjunto de reflexos coordenados, uma nova personalidade que substituirá a antiga cada vez que a chamado dos tambores sagrados, o cavalo dos deuses cair em crise; é isto que nos chamamos a domesticação do transe. Os jovens de hoje, que querem permanecer no selvagem original, não procuram, naturalmente, o desdobramento da personalidade - ainda que se encontre traços dele, às vezes, nas mudanças de nomes que acompanham a entrada numa comunidade de drogados: Gros Oswald, Jacques Le Thibetain, Savonette; todavia esta mudança não significa tanto que se rompeu com os pais, o que é simbolizado pela recusa em usar o nome de sua família, quanto a aquisição de uma nova identidade; porque a mitologia da droga é aquela da "viagem", viagem no imaginário, "pegar a estrada"; que permite a todas as aventuras oníricas, "decolar" da realidade para poder "planar" num espaço sobrenatural (estes são os termos próprios do jargão dos drogados) e sabe-se que esta viagem é muitas vezes acompanhada de uma outra viagem, no espaço geográfico, aquele que leva a Katmandu. Esta mudança de mitologia, quando passa das cerimônias tradicionais da iniciação (aquisição de uma nova personalidade) para os rituais contemporâneos da droga (ir até o início da viagem no desconhecido, do qual não se sabe o que ele lhe reserva, talvez a morte, mas tanto pior :"é preciso saber mudar a campa em beleza"), é significativo justamente de tudo isto que separa o transe tradicional (controlado e, portanto, instituído) do novo transe (que quer permanecer no instituinte, não desembocando em nenhuma possibilidade de instituição). E isto nos permite, talvez, ir mais longe. O transe domesticado é funcional em relação à sociedade global no interior da qual ele está inserido, seja que lhe favoreça uma melhor complementaridade entre os sexos e os estatutos sociais, seja que ele sirva para atrair, de algum modo magicamente, a benção das divindades descidas (baixadas) na comunidade aldeã. O sagrado é investido numa instituição que o gere em benefício de todos. O transe selvagem de hoje se quer, pelo contrário, desfuncional; ele não busca nenhum resultado positivo, nem mesmo para o indivíduo que a ele se abandona, já que ele pode ir até o não ser senão uma técnica de suicídio; ele quer ser pura experimentação de uma alteridade que permanecerá confusa e difusa, ato gratuito, ou simples gestos de revolta. Não demência, compensação, catarse, nem a violência e o delírio, como pretendem os psiquiatras, porque então o transe se tornaria funcional e perderia sua ponta revolucionária. Mas a contestação, por sua vez, do social como sistema de regras, e do indivíduo como identidade pessoal - do social, abandonando-se ao interdito; do indivíduo, fazendo-o levantar dos abismos interiores a legião anárquica dos fantasmas censurados. O selvagem é primeiramente, e antes de tudo, a decomposição, a desestruturação, a contra-cultura que não pode, nem o deseja, acabar em uma nova cultura. Aqueles que estudaram os cultos de possessão nas sociedades tradicionais, muitas vezes se espantaram com seus aspectos espetaculares e seus caracteres de festas coletivas. Estes aspectos são tais que às vezes o transe é representado, mais do que vivido; fala-se então de simulação, ainda que não se trate propriamente de simulação, sendo dado que todo rito, mesmo consciente, é comemoração dos gestos dos deuses. Ora, nos encontramos fenômenos análogos no transe selvagem de hoje. De Antonin Artaud, com seu teatro da crueldade, a Jerzy Grotowski, com seu teatro de tensão, a possessão é moldada sobre chapas. Parte-se então da improvisação, mas à procura de um cenário; da espontaneidade, mas à procura de um novo ritual; do transe violento (ficar nu, fazer amor, gritar, se debater, dançar até o esgotamento...) e que se desejaria contagioso; que desejaria entranhar finalmente o conjunto dos espectadores numa mesma comunidade extática, mas que permanece regulada pelo diretor (a nudez é comandada, o amor é simulado, o grito é modulado, a violência esteticamente representada, o espectador permanece geralmente em sua poltrona). Pode-se muito bem falar, então, de simulação, como certos etnólogos o fazem a respeito dos transes que permanecem apenas representados e não vividos nas sociedades tradicionais. Mas um certo número de observações são necessárias aqui: o que é representado, nas sociedades tradicionais é o mito fundador da ordem; o que é representado no Living Theater, ou qualquer outra forma de teatro contemporâneo, é o transe desfuncional - a festa primitiva que encontra sua culminação no transe é o lugar da comunicação, da solidariedade aldeã reconstruída, da unidade a um tempo cósmica e sociológica, fundada sobre isto que é a um tempo a base do cosmos e do social : o sagrado politeísta; a festa teatral de nossos dias não é, numa sociedade anômica, senão pura provocação, que não pode, apesar de sua vontade, acabar em comunhão. Mesmo entre os atores: nos Estados Unidos os africanos quiseram se misturar às danças afro-americanas ou dos brancos "desatados", mas eles não chegaram a entrar no jogo porque os ritmos corporais dos africanos não são os ritmos corporais dos afro-americanos, ainda menos os brancos; quer se queira ou não, a sociedade age até sobre o psicológico para modelá-lo, e o somático é ele também, como o psíquico, socializado; é o que faz com que a dança selvagem que desejaria entranhar numa mesma roda extenuante os homens de culturas e sub-culturas diferentes, se paralise na impossibilidade de uma qualquer intercomunicação dos seres. Aqui, ainda, como no nosso parágrafo precedente, as diferenças prevalecem sobre as semelhanças; o transe selvagem simulado não é da mesma natureza que o transe domesticado simulado; e ele não quer sê-lo, porque o transe domesticado é aquele das comunidades homogêneas; o transe selvagem aquele das sociedades heterogêneas. E é bem aqui, talvez, que se separa mais nitidamente o sagrado selvagem do sagrado domesticado. É que o sagrado domesticado é um sagrado coletivo, mesmo se um único dos dançantes é possuído por seu deus. Nas comunidades hippies ou outras, mesmo quando os corpos alongados se misturam uns aos outros, na inconsciência dos gestos, cada um permanece sozinho. Não há trocas de experiência, nem dons nem contra-dons, mas coexistência e paralelismo de experiências que permanecem, para cada um, de um domínio estritamente pessoal. Não há coletividade possível senão pela e na regulação, o que obriga a um salto fora da selvageria, a fim de entrar no domínio da lei. Ora, por definição, o selvagem é aquilo que está fora de toda lei, quando ele não se deseja ainda mais, contestação de uma Regra qualquer. E entretanto...entretanto, já que nós estamos nas comunidades, e que nós definimos as comunidades de jovens como sociedades in statu nascendi, é preciso que haja, para que se possa falar de comunidade (em fracasso da regulação) um mínimo de troca interindividuais; apenas, estas trocas se situam no nível do discurso. Mas a palavra não é o vivido congelado? O instituinte, na medida em que é continuamente falado, não se arrisca a se constituir imediatamente em novos instituídos. O sagrado selvagem não seria mais, então, senão uma usina de fabricar deuses ou inventar mitos, ou seja, de fazer o instituído. Tal é o nó do problema colocado pelo sagrado selvagem. A bíblia nos propõe toda uma série de ilustrações impressionantes destas metamorfoses do sagrado selvagem em sagrado domesticado, como se o selvagem não pudesse sobreviver senão com a condição de se domesticar. O encontro de Moisés com Deus sobre o Monte Sinai, entre as tempestades e nuvens permeadas de relâmpagos, se prolonga pela chegada da lei ao povo de Israel. A mata ardente que queima no deserto de mistério torna-se símbolo decifrável; a luta noturna de Jacó com o Anjo deixa sua cicatriz indelével no corpo extenuado do combate... Os inovadores de hoje, sociais como religiosos, se dão conta dessa necessidade; eles devem elaborar, a partir de suas experiências-piloto, outros modos de viver ou de adorar em conjunto: as festas coletivas se arrefecem em liturgias repetidas; o fascinante do sagrado se traduz em planos de utopias, em reformas de Igrejas ou em contra-igrejas luciferianas. Mas não vê que neste esforço para passar do instituinte a novos instituídos, para substituir os instituídos antigos, que faliram, a imaginação é obrigada a apoiar-se na memória coletiva. A psicologia o demostrou: a imaginação criadora se apóia sempre, nesses processos inovadores, sobre o material que lhe fornece a imaginação reprodutiva. O sagrado selvagem não é, definitivamente, senão o sagrado difuso, que não pode se precisar, a não ser pela utilização de formas arcaicas significativas. Eis porque o sagrado selvagem, que acredita inventar novos deuses, é mais freqüentemente o momento da ressurreição (para empregar a expressão de Halbwachs) de antigos deuses que se acreditava mortos. A filosofia dos hippies já deu lugar, sobretudo nos Estados Unidos, a artigos ou livros interessantes. Ora, percebe-se, lendo-os, que esta filosofia é apenas um bric-à-brac de velhas religiões, orientais e cristãs, leituras mal digeridas ou apreendidas na telinha da televisão. Georges. Balandier empregou a expressão "mercado de pulgas" que dá bem a impressão destes instituídos recuperados mais que inventados. Os deuses sonhados são apenas múmias das antigas divindades, das quais se desenrola a bandagem para ver se elas não podem servir outra vez ... Entretanto, além dessas religiões que falharam, ou dessas propostas deliberadas de voltar a formas esquecidas por nossa civilização ocidental, os cultos de possessão africanos ou as igrejas primitivas do cristianismo nascente, com seus carismas explosivos, o dom das línguas, o dom de profecia - estes cultos e estas igrejas primitivas cristãs consideradas com efeito por aqueles que as aceitam como coquetéis molotov capazes de incendiar nossa civilização condenada, não podem encontrar, ao menos numa pequena elite, um sagrado selvagem puramente instituinte, desejado como tal, que não cria nenhum instituído, que escapa para sempre às recaídas sociológicas? Talvez. Mas se coloca, então, a questão de saber se este instituinte não é ainda um Instituído. Na medida em que ele não é senão a manifestação de um arquétipo inscrito de algum modo, seja na natureza humana, como quer Jung, seja na história da humanidade, como quer Eliade. O sagrado selvagem, com efeito - e que permanece selvagem - se quer experiência vinda do caos, da explosão de toda ordem cósmica ou psíquica, do embargo de um Deus que flutua, ovo não aberto, sobre um mar de trevas agitadas. E se situa, portanto, numa categoria arquetípica "a priori" que lhe dita a lei obrigatória da desordem e do desfuncionamento, categoria que se encontra em todas as mitologias dos povos, desde a Ásia suméria ou hebraica, até aqueles das ilhas perdidas nos arquipélagos da Oceania. Eu acabei de empregar a expressão de "categoria a priori" que lembra a filosofia de Kant e com efeito, aqui como no mundo kantiano, é impossível ao indivíduo atingir o novo (nós diríamos o sagrado puro, em sua transcendência absoluta); ele se molda com aquilo que nós o impressionamos, seja através do corpo, seja através do espírito, nas formas arquetípicas que nos são constitutivas; não pode portanto haver para o homem, instituinte já - e do princípio - instituído. Pouco importa, porque saímos de um período - aquele que os sociólogos chamam de a "secularização" - onde a religião não estava morta, é certo, mas se escondia sob os substitutos emprestados ao mundo profano - o culto às vedetes substituiu o dos santos, as novas mitologias dos mass media substituindo as das antigas igrejas (Karl Marx já havia tomado consciência disso quando não existia ainda, entretanto, à sua época senão o mundo dos jornais) ou ainda sob a valorização de heróis sacrílegos (Prometeu, Ícaro, Axion e, com a psicanálise, Édipo), mas não há propriamente sacrilégio sem postular ao mesmo tempo um sagrado contra o qual se luta - mas hoje todos esses substitutos da religião colocados pela sociedade de consumo ou pela psicoterapia analgésica, são objetos de uma contestação crescente. Então, permitam-me ver nestas experiências do sagrado selvagem, mesmo se elas são ainda desajeitadas, a vontade de retomar o gesto de Moisés quando bateu sua vara - mesmo se os psicanalistas não vêem nela senão uma vara fálica - no solo ressecado para fazer dele brotar a água que faz reflorescer os desertos". '1-' Texto extraído do site Os Urbanitas, de antropologia urbana, criado e mantido pela antropóloga Rita Amaral.